A Bad Ending for a Happy Story
by pampilot67
Summary: Somthing bad happens to Bones. Bur Booth go off on the wrong path
1. Chapter 1

A Bad Ending for a Happy Story

_A Bad thing happens to Bones, and Booth takes the wrong track._

Rated M OOC of B

**Chapter One**

It was a warm spring day, the sun was setting, in the National Capital. The flowers were blooming and the temp was above average. It seem everyone in the city was feeling good.

It was a quiet Thursday evening at the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab almost everyone had left for home. All but one, Dr. Brennan, (Bones), was working late in the lab, in her office.

Workings long and late are not something that was unusual for Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth. She was entering the final reports into her computer, her hands flying over the keys. When she heard a voice from her past, she stopped.

"_**Hi beautiful. Long time no see". **_

A sense of foreboding went thru her body something was going to happen, nothing good she feared.

Silently he stepped in to her office, he moved quickly to the side of her desk. She turning to face him.

"_**Sully**__, __**you. you were going to be sailing for a year, it now just about four years." **_

Rising slowly and stepping beside her desk slowly, she face him and asked.

"_**Why, why did you come back Sully? What transpired in that time, what has changed in your life. Do not tell me you came back to me to make it all better?" **_

"_**I had a deep, deep desire for you, so I came back to see if you yearn for me. Did you miss me Miss Temperance ?" **_

Smiling as she replied,

"_**Sully I 'yearned" for you, only on the day when you sailed **__**off, leaving me **__**absolutely**__** abandoned, on the dock as you sailed away, in the sun rise" **_

"_**I'm sorry for that also my dear Tempe, I made a big, big mistake but I'm back now to make it all better."**_

Moving in a rapidly he took her in his arms. He pulling her forceful to his torso, and seizing her by her hair at the back of her neck, his lips crusher against hers, she felt a tweak in her neck.

Then his lips felt strangely intense and salty. Shocked by her reaction she tried to jerk back away from him, but his hand at the back of her head stopped her.

His mouth open he probed his tongue pressed something into her open mouth like a serpent, searching out her soul, digging probing, fighting hers. The kiss was long, very long. Out of breath, and unseemly weak, she pushed him away.

"_**Sully please things have changed, I'm married now, you can't do this to me, we need to talk, about this undertaking of yours. Let go of me please, Sully" **_

She was still imprison by his unyielding bear grip, holding his body against hers. Tempe was very dizzy, her heart started go faster, she knew she was in trouble, some of the previous response for him was escalating, out of control. Even thou she was only wearing a translucent silk dress, and light lace underwear she was getting exceptionally fiery in all the wrong iniquitous places. She confused with various feeling, past and present, her head was swimming, She needed distance, and time, to get away from him to clear her head. He was not letting go of her. His hands were sweeping her back. She felt a release of her bra strap.

"_**No Sully stop doing that, let me go, now."**_

He pulled her shoulder strap down her arm. All of a sudden Sully released some of the pressure on her. He reached into her dress and pulled out her bra and dropped it on her desk. He bent his head and kissed the center of her chest, and each breast then took her by arm, still holding her tight with his hands. All most dragging her, as they started leaving the office.

"_We need to go some place to do more than talk. We need to be in a more private area, certain people may not understand us or you're welcome, our getting to back to gathers, as lovers. It's not the wrong ideas, is it Temperance? I can see your excited, your totally wet, come with me I know just the place, for us to get together, and copulate, many, many times again." _

Confused Bones said in tears.

"_Sully, please we will talk yes ok, but copulate no, No, no. I have to tell Booth I'm going to be late. He'll be mad" _

She was stalling for time to clear her head she said.

"_I just need a moment please Sully." _

"Ok, _just tell him you are working late, And you will be working, I assure you. I don't want him charging around, as I reclaim what will be always be mine after tonight." _

She sent a quickly text Booth_. _

_**Booth**_

_**I am working late. **_

_**Please, Do not wait up for me. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Bones**_

With his arm firmly around her, half dragging her they left the Lab. They went out the side door to the parking Garage and into a car idling at the door.

At ten thirty Booth call her cell. The call rejected on the second ring. Fifteen minutes later he tried to call again, with the same results. Ten minutes later a text message alert sounded from his phone.

_**Booth,**_

_On the phone from the West Coast will start home when done._

_**Tempe**_

Booth read the message twice to make sure he read the message right. It upset him that the signature is Tempe not Bones. He call her again , and again it's rejected. Then a text a few minutes later.

_**Booth**_

_Get off my back! please_

_I'll be home when I want to._

_Good night._

By eight in the morning Booth was very upset, Bones sometimes did overnight sessions but none since she had the baby. He sent her a text asking if she was all right.

_Bones you were out all night please call me soon_

_XOXO_

_Booth_

_A half hour later he received her reply._

_Booth _

_Sorry about last night._

_I'll call you after lunch_

_B_

Booth heard nothing more from Bones all day into the night.

He called the Jeffersonian all day and they had not seem Bones either.

By ten am on Saturday morning booth was out of his mind, he need time and space to get an idea of how to get his head around Bones being away from home.

Booth was very upset, and getting mad. He called Rebecca and asked her if she could take Christine as Bones had a problem at work and he needed to go help her.

Booth dropped the baby off and drove to the lab. He saw her car in her designated spot. He felt the hood and it was cold. He went to the desk and checked with the guard. Bones stilled listed as in the building but the guard had not seen her at all since Thursday. Booth checked the complete lab, offices and storage and no Bones. He went to her office to see if she had left a note or a sign of her problem. He walked over to her desk just as Angela came into the room.

Both looked at Bone's desk and saw the same thing, Bones lacy black bra in the middle of the in basket.

"_She had that on Thursday morning when she went to work"._

"_Booth something is very wrong here."_

He called her again and she did not answer. Mad at her not being in the lab he sent her a text.

_Bone! __Where are you? __I'm at the lab and you are not here, and have not been here._

_**Your Husband**_.

He hit send and started for the door. A text alarm on his phone stopped him.

_**Booth.**_

_Get the stick that up your ass out and leave me alone .__I took a cab to a hotel for a few nights so you can cool off see you on Sunday maybe. __Really Booth I need to think things over. Something has changed._

_**Tempe.**_

The text did nothing more than increase Booth blood pressure. After he went home and had a few drinks. He flipped his phone on and used his official FBI apps. He sent an inquiry on a room under the name Temperance Brennan-Booth, or just Temperance Brennan. It was over eight hours later when the app told him she checked in at a Fairfax Motel for three days, a two star at that. Fairfax and why three days.

Meanwhile Ange picked up Bone's bra and put it in her top draw, making a note to ask her why it was in the office and she was not. Brennan never undressed in her office, ever.

It was eight thirty the next morning before Booth was able to reached Fairfax. A half hour later he reached the Motel. He drove right to the office, several people were in line to check in so progress was slow.

In the room Sully had a good view of the office. He saw Booth arrive so he started to prep Bones for the show. A quick pill and some coke applied virginaly and Bones was in an other world.

Her head was swimming Sully had put ear buds in her ears and she was listing to Sully's voice electronically changed to sound like Booth's voice. Drugged and with her hearing altered she thought she was with Booth, her husband, having sex.

Booth had obtained a master-key card with the use of his badge. As Sully heard him reached the door he flipped Bones to be on top. He asked her if she loved him forever. Hearing Booth's voice she answered her husband just as Booth opened the door.

"_Honey I loved you from the first moment I met you I'll never leave you again. Please put that new baby we were talking about in my belly, please,….please now."_

That was all Booth heard and it was enough to crush him, and light a fire of rage. Bones caught the motion as Booth punched her in the ribs, trying to hit Sully then he did hit Sully several times then left the room screaming words she could not understand.

Sully was hurt but he picked her up and mounted her again as if nothing had happened. Bones passed out from the drugs and the blow to the ribs' from Booth.

Much, much later Bones woke to a major head ache, and pain in sever areas of her body. Scanning the room she was at a loss as to the location she was at. It appeared to be a cheep dirty motel room. The window closed and the room was a mess. Realizing very quickly she naked she searched for her things. She found her panties and her dress, but no bra, and no shoes either. She did find her cell phone under the bed.

She call Booth, he rejected her call three times. Rejected and confused she call Angela.

"_Ange help me I'm in a motel room and do not know why?"_

"_Where are you , you been missing for days?"_

"_The sign outside reads Paradise Inn, Fairfax. That all I know Ange. Please help me, my head hurts so bad."_

"_I'm on my way the GPS in this car tells me it going to take forty minutes to get to you. Are you all right till then?"_

"_I don't know Ange? I'll go to the office to wait for you, please hurry."_

"_You should have call Booth, he could get to you faster."_

"_I did call three times he rejected every call, and text."_

Ange thought in her mind, something is very wrong with this picture. She speed dialed Booth.

"_Yes Ange what do you want."_

His voice and manner had the appeal of a man at his dogs death, not someone who's wife needed help.

"_Booth do you know where Bren is?"_

"_In hell I hope."_

"_Booth what happened she called me to come get her in someplace in VA.?"_

"_She in the Paradise Inn, Fairfax,VA. A seedy by the hour Motel. She in room 2304, she with Sully. I found them doing the horizontal mambo. She's been with him three day now. So sa__**y **__Hi to the bitch and I'll see her in court on Friday. Bye Ange."_

The line went dead and Ange pulled over to the side of the road.

After crying and slamming on the wheel she call Hodges. She told him what Booth told her and told him she could not drive and cry both. He told her to stay put and he would come get her. A half hour later he pulled up behind her, with Sweets behind her. After a quick talk she got in with Jack and Sweets went to pick-up Bones.

After an hour sitting in the manager's office Bones saw Angle's car pull in. She jumped up and ran to the car opened the door and slid in. It was not until she was in the car and said thank you that she realized it was Sweets not Ange who was driving.

"_Sweets what are you doing with Angle's car. And why are you here?"_

"_Dr Brennan, Ange was not able to come she was crying so hard she could not drive so Jack asked me to pick you up. He said He arranged a Hotel room at the Plaza for you for the night then he would talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Sweets what going on why is Angela crying and why are you taking me to an other hotel and not home?"_

"_Dr Brennan, Booth has a court order that you can not go to his house till after Friday in court. Booth told his side of your Motel stay to Angela and that is why she started crying so bad."_

"_Stop,…..stop,….stop His side of the Motel story? there is no story about the motel, and this Friday."_

"_No Dr Brennan today is Tuesday, you have been in that Motel since early Friday morning with Tim Sullivan. Booth found you both having sex on Sunday morning."_

"_Me and Sully having sex, no….,no that is all wrong."_

"_You can say that again Dr Brennan. Booth heard you tell Sully you would never leave him again, and to drive deep to give you a baby like you promised."_

"_Your lying Sweets, I would never do that to Booth, I love him to much."_

"_You have a strange way of showing that Dr Brennan , three nights in a Motel room with someone who is not you husband having intercourse most of the time, with the window open for all to see." _

Bones is stunned nothing she had heard made and logical sense. Why would she have sex with Sully, not in this lifetime, knowing if Booth found out it would be the end of her marriage and life as she know it. Too many things were wrong and she needed someone to talk to really listen to her story. What ever that was. She called Max.

"_Hello baby what up?"_

"_Dad I need you, I need help now. Everything is gone wrong. Please meet me at the Plaza, as soon as you can. I love you Dad please come to me."_

"_I'm on my way. I'll be there in an hour, stop crying it breaks my heart."_

"_Thank you Dad."_

She broke the connection and started crying again. As they pulled up to the Plaza she hopped out and almost ran to the check-in desk. Ten minutes later she was in her room, sitting on the bed dialing Booth number over, and over again being rejected every time.

A knock on the door startled her and she jumped up to answer it.

A man in a dark suit stood in the door and asked if she was Temperance Brennan-Booth. She said she was and he handed her an official restraining order forbidding her to go near her house or her child till she appeared in court on Friday. She shut the door and went to lay on her bed and cry some more.

An hour after she received the notice, a knock on her door brought her to the eye hold again. It was Max, her father at the door. He stepped into the room and hugged and greeted her.

"_Baby what have you been up to? I talked to Hodges and called Booth. They tell a very bad story, so tell me what did happened."_

"_Dad I can not remember most of the last three days."_

"_Tempe start with last Thursday if you remember."_

"_I worked late finishing a report. Suddenly Sully was at the door. I asked him what he was going in my office he gave me some dribble about missing me and wanting to make it all better."_

She broke down and started crying. Slowly she stopped her self.

"_He kissed me dad. Just grabbed me and kissed me. Not a hello kiss a passion kiss , a let's have sex kiss. He held my head and ground his mouth on mine. I felt a sting in my neck then her pusher something into my mouth, and made me swallow to breath."_

She started to cry hard again, longer this time and seemingly harder. Again she brought herself under control as her father held her and rubbed her back.

"_I could not stop him, her took off my bra and kissed my breast, right in my office. Then he took me out side to a car and drove away. Everything after that was and is spotty."_

"_Ok Tempe we are going to go to a clinic a friend of mine owns and she going to do some test so we know what happened."_

They left the Hotel room with Max talking on the phone to his 'friend'. It took only fifteen minutes to reach the clinic, it was in a low-income village in North Washington Area. The woman who greeted her was in her fifties or early sixty with Brown hair in a pony tail. She was very gracious to her and took her right to the back examining room.

Her nurse drew five tubes of blood, and the Dr's nurse swab samples of her mouth, vagina and anus. She gave Bones a prescription for antibiotics and some free samples and told Max to take her home to bed for the next forty-eight hours , she said she would call him with the results. Max took her back to the hotel and put her to bed. She fell asleep in a half hour and Max started to make calls.

On Thursday at eight pm Max called Angela.

"_Max what's up with you and Bren?"_

"_Angela I am trying to speak with Booth about this court thing tomorrow but he refuses to take my calls. I need to tell him something about the incident last week. _

_He will get hurt if he get blind sided in court, I like the guy, but Tempe is my daughter, and she has been hurt by this. _

_I know she tried to call you and you or someone rejected the call, as have all others at the lab. Cam has even dismissed her from the Jeffersonian. That really hurt her and I want to sue the lab and may still if they do not rescind the dismissal. I know it's not you problem Ange just an old man popping off. Please try the get Seely to call ME soon. And thank you Angela, good-bye."_

Max ended the call just as mad as he was when Tempe first call him.

Ange placed the call to Booth from her home phone so he knew it was just her.

"_Yo Ange what up?"_

"_Booth Max just call me."_

She's cut off by Booth yelling it to the phone.

"_Booth please do not kill the massager. He want to talk to you. He did not try to defend Bren. He just said that he wanted you to know something's before they brought up in court and hurt you."_

"_Ange thanks for the message, but calling Max is not going to happen anytime soon. Sorry but I'll see you all in court tomorrow. Good night Ange."_

Ange told Jack about the two calls and he said to forget everything till Court.

At the Court hearing Booth lawyer presented his complaints and Max's Lawyer denied them the Judge set a Trial date of three weeks as Booth Lawyer said the good of the minor child was in drought. He did issue a restraining order and allow Christen to remand with her father, with Bones not having any visitation till the trail was over. Bones left the court room in tears, being half carried by her father.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bad Ending for a Happy Story

_A Bad thing happens to Bones, and Booth takes the wrong track._

Rated M Drugs, and rape (non graphic )OOC of B&B

_**Chapter Two**_

The Court house Battle

The court room was empty when Booth, Ange, and Jack arrived. A few minutes late Cam, and Dr. Sweets arrived with Booth Lawyer. They talked a few minutes then Booth took his seat with his lawyer and they started talking and making notes.

Five minutes before the starting time the door append and Max and a person who looked like a lawyer entered. Bren's lawyer wore a suit that would cost Booth a months pay. He radiated money and confidence. He set down at the defendant table opened his briefcase. Booth noted several blue folder just like the one his lawyer had in front of him. At the last moment the door opened and Bones appeared. She walked slowly to the front with a strange look on her face. She appeared both sad , and scared, something she never was before.

The Judge entered and the clerk entered the case file for the record. Brennan was charged being an unfit mother, Adultery , abandment, and child neglect. The clerk ask Brennan if she was going to plead?

Her lawyer spoke up and said:

"_Not guilty on all counts your Honor."_

Any briefs or responses to enter Gentlemen, ask the Judge.

_Defense wishes to ask for charges #1.#3.#4 be dismissed at al as these statements by child welfare counter the charges. The Judge took the blue file. _

He told them to all sit down and wait. It took fifteen minutes for the judge to read the file then he left the court room. An hour later he returned.

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan the Charge of Child neglect, Abandment. And being an unfit mother, are dismissed with predigest. The charge of Adultery will be heard."_

The clerk spoke with the Judge and then he asked if the defense wish to delay trial?

"_No your Honor"_

"_Do you wish a trial by jury?"_

"_No your Honor"_

"_Are you ready to begin now"_

"_Yes your Honor"_

"_Mister Pearson your up."_

Pearson stood and gave a brief synopsis of his case . Booth's text messages, the hotel room and what Booth saw himself.

C. Clarence Dodge rose and spoke to the Judge stating he would prove everything that was said was wrong then he shut up.

The first witness is the Motel manager. He said Dr. Brennan rented the room, number 2403 to her for three days on the night in question.

C. Clarence Dodge , known as 'Buddy' by all who knew him walked up to the witness stand.

"_Bob you know you just perjured you self and could end up in jail."_

Pearson objected stating that Buddy was scaring the witness.

The judge asked Buddy to rephrase the question.

"_Bob, is it not true that you never saw my client at all on the night of the fifth of May. And is it true you just saw her credit card?"_

"_Well yes but I saw that guy laying the coal to her thru the window for two days."_

"_Did you ever speak to Miss Brennan at all?"_

"_No sir."_

"_No more questions."_

Next they call Booth. He told the story of the text messages and trying to locate Bones and then finding her at the Motel.

He was asked if he went to the room. He told the story of going to the room and seeing his wife having intercourse with an other man.

He then said he had no more questions. But Buddy did.

"_Mr. Booth, you are Special Agent for the FBI true?_

"_Yes I am."_

"_So you investigate crimes true?_

"_Yes."_

"_You always obey the rules of law, right?_

"_Yes."_

"_How did you find your wife on that night?"I search on my phone for a hotel she may have been staying in."_

"_On your phone, with an app? Can anyone get that app, Agent Booth?'_

"_No Sir"_

"_Infact, you agent Booth used unlawful means to locate your wife, right."_

"_I was looking for My wife."_

"_Yes I know Agent but you used illegal means to find her. Then waited eight hours to go find her. If you felt she was endanger why wait so long to go find her."_

"_I thought she would come home to me."_

"_Agent Booth how did you enter my clients room?"_

"_I used a pass key."_

"_Did you tell '__**Bob**__" it was an FBI __emergency__ for you to enter that room, and did you for get to tell him it was your __**wife's**__ room?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you ask your wife what was going on before you punched her in the ribs breaking two on them."_

"_No I did not I was too mad."_

"_Did you take your wife out of that room, Agent Booth."_

"_No I did not."_

"_Did you Agent Booth check to see if you wife was Ok, not drugged or drunk, or dead?"_

"_No I did not."_

"_Did you check on who your wife was with Agent Booth?"_

"_No I did not."_

"_So you broke in to a room found your wife in a dishevel state and confuse as who you were , punched her, then left her to do on her own, Agent Booth."_

"_Yes I did, she broke my heart."_

"_So with out asking __**any question **__of her or the man she was having sex with you ran to you Lawyer to take her down, as bad as possible."_

"_**Yes**__ I did."_

"_No more questions Agent Booth."_

Booth's Lawyer asked for a recess.

Bones and her group left to go to a spare room to talk.

Booth sat down and cried. The fact he left her their just raised it's head. He did not even check to see how much he had hurt her when the stray punch hit her in the side. If he truly loved her how had he done that to her?

Outside in the hall Max was talking with a man who looked very tuff. Angela came out to get air and saw the two talking. Max stopped talking and walked over to her.

"_Ange you did give Booth the message to call me. It did not have to be so hard on him, but he is so set to not talk and hear all the facts in what happened to Tempe. _

_Ange she is going to be admitted to the hospital after this court thing. She a torn up in side. She was pregnant with his baby. It die inside her and she is going toxic and I can not get her to go till she tells her story. _

_Keep Booth quiet and ask him to sitting down."_

After the recess the Booth asked to post pone the trial.

Bones lawyer objected stating that Booth pushed for the trial and to delay it would cause harm to his client. The Judge decided to go on with the trial. The first defense witness was the large man Max spoke to in the hall.

"_Name, spell it and date of birth please."_

"_John M. Adams, 10/19 /1980."_

"_What is your occupation?"_

"_I'm a private detective."_

"_Who do you work for?"_

"_The Watcher Company in Fairfax VA."_

"_Who is your client, or was your client?"_

"_Mr. Maxwell Keenan."_

"_Tell the Judge what you have been doing in the last few days."_

"_MR. Keenan had me go to the Paradise Motel on Rt. 406 in Fairfax VA, and go to room 2403 and take custody of any evidence in that room."_

"_What did you find in that room?"_

"_Three types of drugs on and in the sheets. _

_Blood and urine and two ear plugs and a voice altering device."_

"_Did you talk to any of the staff at the Motel?"_

"_Yes I did talk to almost all of them."_

"_Did you ask about that night?"_

"_Yes I did sir."_

"_What did they say about the arrival of My client?"_

"_That the man driving the car, carried her into the room she seem to be asleep."_

"_Did any of the staff talk to my client?"_

"_No they did not after the gentleman said he would break their arms, or legs if they went into the room."_

"_That's all from me."_

"_Mr. Pearson any questions?"_

"_Mr. Adams when did Mr. Keenan hire you."_

"_Tuesday of that week."_

"_No more questions."_

"_We call Dr. Dianne Marks."_

"_Please state you name and date of birth."_

"_Dr. Dianne Marks MD, PhD. MSN. 2/9 /1977."_

"_What is you present occupation and where do you work."_

"_Owner, CEO and Head of Staff at Westside Medical Center."_

"_Doctor did you treat Dr Brennan on Tuesday of this week?"_

"_Yes I did I took X-rays, drew blood, and dressed her wounds and sent her to an OB/GYN Surgeon."_

"_So she was injured, was she taking drugs'?"_

"_Her drug screen show Cocaine, Special K, and street H, in her system."_

"_Did test show she was a user?"_

"_No they were all giver to her in the past seventy five hours before testing."_

"_Doctor how conscious would she be with these drugs' in her system."_

"_In my professional opinion she would be non functional. She would not even know her name, or where she was."_

"_No more questions your Honor"_

"_Mr. Pearson?_

"_Did Dr. Brennan suffer any other injuries?"_

"_Yes she had two broken ribs on the right side. A puncture wound at the base of her neck. Also her internal and external sex organs were injured. As was her rectum torn. And she had misscarrage and a dead fetus."_

"_Thank you Doctor."_

"_No more questions your Honor"_

"_Defense call Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth as a witness._

_Bones walked up to the witness stand. She was ask the same question as everyone._

"_On the night in question can you tell the Court what happened to you. In your own words please."_

"_It was Thursday night I was just entering the final reports of a case we, my husband Booth and I, just finished. _

_Someone spoke to me. He said "hello beautiful , long time no see". I did not know what he was talking about._

_The stranger was, formor Agent Timothy Sullivan, an old boyfriend, and lover from before I married Booth. from four years back._

_He said he came '__**back now to make it all better.' **__I told him things were different. Then he grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. _

_I think his ring scratch my neck it stung. Then he pushed something in my mouth and made me swallow it to breath. _

_I tried to get away but he was too strong. _

_Next he some how pulled my bra off and right in my office he kissed and bit my Breast and nipples. _

_Then he dragged me out to a car. From that point on only single scenes flash in my memory."_

Bones started crying and the Judge called a brief recess. After an half hour the court was called back. Bones went back on the stand.

"_Dr Brennan can you tell the court some of the scenes you can remember."_

"_Yes, I remember having my dressed pulled over my head and my parties being pulled down and off. Something was in my ears and Booth was telling me to relax everything was going to be all right. Then we had sex. It felt wrong booth was doing things to me he never did before. This seem to be repeated over and over. Then their was a man who seem to look like booth yelling something that made no sense to me. Then he hit me hard in my side and I went black. When I awoke I was naked and in a dirty room and alone. I found some of my clothing and left and called my husband three time but he rejected my call. _

_So I call Angela and asked her to come for me."_

"_Did Angela come for you?"_

"_No, she sent Dr Sweets."_

"_Where did Dr. Sweets take you?"_

"_To the Park Plaza Hotel."_

"_Who did you call from the hotel?"_

"_My father, Max Keenan." _

"_Have you told your father anything you have not told us about your kidnapping Tempe?"_

"_No not to my knowledge."_

"_The Defense rest and ask for a directed serviced verdict of not guilty."_

"_Mr. Pearson do you have any else to say?"_

"_No Your honor we do not._

"_I recess for one hour then render my decision."_

The Judge left and the two parties huddled to gather. Booth's eyes never left Bones even as she turned her back towards him.

Booth started to walk towards Bones and Max stepped in front of him.

"_Booth you had your chance to talk to her and you chose not to do so, so you do not get to hurt her now."_

"_I only want to say I'm sorry."_

"_She knows and is sorry for you. You thru her in the trash and dumped shit on her when she did nothing at all. _

_You who said you loved her forever, but never ask what was going on. You hurt her and ran away and left her in filth. _

_She still loves you Booth, but I will not let you hurt her again. After this Booth go away and start you life a new. I'm taking Tempe away so she can heal from you, and her so called friends."_

Booth said nothing and returned to his seat and put his head down on the desk. The hour passed and the judge returned to the bench.

"_Will the defendant rise."_

Bones rose with her lawyer and father on each side.

"_Dr. Temperance Marie Brennan-Booth I fine you '__**NOT Guilty **__in all manors of the charges. Does either party have any other business for this court?"_

Bones lawyer spoke out.

"_Yes we have two partitions to file your honor."_

_He handed two blue brief sheets to the clerk and a set to Booth lawyer. The Judge read the paper and so did Booth and his lawyer._

"_Mrs. Brennan- Booth you are filling for full custody of the child Christen Booth. _

_Also for Legal separation from Mr. Seely Booth, effective today. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes your honor it is."_

"_I want to see Mr. and Mrs. Booth in my chambers alone right now."_

The Judge went off the bench and Bones and Booth followed.

"_Mrs. Booth I have seen and heard your incident and from what I have seen I am granting your petition for Legal Separation effective today. _

_But you request for full custody I am modifying it to allow Mr. Booth to visit his child at a reasonable time and place once a week and to have child welfare monitor each of your homes."_

_Go back to the court room and wait for the official papers. Mr. Booth you need __anger management__ and soon. You wife almost died because you were to mad to check on her well being. Good luck to you both."_

Bones bolted out of the room first straight to her father and lawyer.

"_The Judge granted the separation effective now but he modified the custody to give Booth visitation. We must wait for the Official papers."_

"_That great Tempe lets start putting your life back to gather."_

Booth said nothing to his lawyer or his ring of friends.

About fifteen minute later the Judge returned to the bench and read the findings.

"_I as the chief Judge of this court to hear by grant the partition of Mrs. Temperance Brennan-Booth for Legal separation and grant her the right to use her maiden name of Temperance Brennan legally._

_I also grant MS Temperance Brennan custody of a minor child Christen Booth . I am giving Mr. Booth visitation right outlined in the petition to start after Mr. Booth completes an anger management course. The court is closed."_

Bones just about ran out of the court to the restroom crying. Her Lawyer approaches Booth's Lawyer.

"_Please have the child returned to my client by six tonight she will be at her fathers apartment."_

Everyone leaves the court room none are happy least of all Booth. Tears appear in his eyes and he can not speak. Booth see AD Cullen standing at the back of the court room and a nod is all Booth needs to know he is in a hole of his own making.

Booth wonder if he can go on with out her and his daughter.

The urge to eat his gun is in the back of his mind and growing.

_**Are Booth and Bones done for ever, or is they a chance to reconcile?**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Bad ending for a happy story

_A Bad thing happens to Bones and Booth takes the wrong track._

Rated M OOC of B

**Chapter Three**

_**The road to recognition or disaster?**_

_**Everyone leaves the court room none are happy least of all Booth. **_

_**Tears appear in his eyes and he can not speak. Booth see AD Cullen standing at the back of the court room and a nod is all Booth needs to know he is in a hole of his own making.**_

_**Booth wonder if he can go on with out her and his daughter.**_

_**The urge to eat his gun is in the back of his mind, and growing.**_

Ten weeks and Booth has not seen his daughter or Bones. Next week he must enter the 'Anger Management course in New York, at NYU.

The course will take three weeks, twenty-one days. The FBI has give him paid time off to attend. He has been on desk duty since the day in court. AD Cullen allowed him to keep his badge and gun but limited to desk duty.

Booth had spoken with Angela and Cam, at the Jeffersonian, and even went to visit the lab once.

Brennan was not at the Jeffersonian anymore, she had not spoken to them since the day in the court room.

Max collected all her personal things. No one has been able to talk to her only Max answers her phone. He told them Tempe felt they all turned against her without even asking her story about the kidnapping she endured.

. Dr, Gordon had told everyone that Dr. Brennan was officially stilled employed by the Jeffersonian but was on loan to an other institute for the time being. He did not think she would be back anytime soon, if ever. Even he felt the betrayal of the staff to Dr Brennan's ordeal. Scientists were to only make decisions after all the facts are evaluated , not on friendship or half-truths spoken in anger.

Booth was in his own hell he missed his daughter and his wife, and he had no idea how to fix it.

Bones was working in Montreal, Canada and just starting to feel good about her self. Physically she is healed, mentally she was still in flux about herself. She went to Her physiologist twice a week and she felt it was helping her anger over the love/hate she felt at Booth.

Nine month after the court scene, on the Fifteenth of October she got a large bunch of flowers, Daffodils, and a birthday card from "Your Husband" Nothing else was on the card. Later a text on her phone said "Give my Baby a kiss, and one for Christine also. B".

Tears formed in her eyes and her heart did a flip. What in hell did he mean a kiss for his baby? No Seely Booth, I am not a baby and not yours, you are not slipping back in my life with flowers and a text, to hurt me again. I still love him but I am not sure at this time I am in love with him, he hurt me too bad this time.

Later that evening she was in her room doing up her hair and putting on her make up when the knock on the door interrupted her.

"_Tempe your date is here in the living room how much longer are you going to be?"_

She knew her father disliked Jack and avoided using his name. She also knew he liked Booth even after what he did and hoped she and he would get together again.

"_Five minutes Dad offer him some tea, or coffee please."_

""_Ok no problem Tempe."_

It was ten minutes Tempe walked into the living room.

Jack Van Dam her date, for the last three months, stood-up and was short of breath.

"_God Tempe you are a knock out tonight."_

She did look good she had lost fifteen pounds and she had changed her hair style and make-up style she really looked younger and she dressed younger.

Her skirt was as short as she ever normally wore, it half way between he knees and hips, it show a lot of her great legs.

The top of her gray dress had a deep cut and show a good amount of center of her breast. Jack help her with her coat and took a good look down her dress top. He approved of what he saw. As she was leaving she told her father she would be late, so do not wait up for her and she winked at him. Max had a bad feeling in his gut about this date.

At eight pm Tempe's phone rang the ring was long and loud. Max answered with the standard

"_Hello Dr Temperance Brennan's line."_

"_Oh hi Max is Bo…Tempe home?"_

"_No she not Seely she out."_

"_Is she going to be home anytime soon?"_

"_Seely she out on a date and she said she maybe late. Can I help you with something?"_

"_I completed my Anger course and it been almost ten months since I've seen Chris, and I want to see her again, please."_

"_Booth only Tempe can Ok that so you need to talk to her."_

"_That what I'm trying to do Max. I'll be up till two I have the late desk watch, Please have her call when she gets in."_

"_I'll give her the message Booth if she calls it her decision only. Good bye Seely."_

Max wrote the message on a pad and taped it to her bedroom door.

Back in The Hoover Building in DC Booth waited for the call back. When three in the morning rolls around Booth realized she was not going call him tonight. Depressed he went home and set his alarm for eight am so he could call Bones early.

The ringing of his alarm woke Booth into a foggy world.

After only sleeping less than four hours in the last thirty-six his brain was slow to clear. As the fog lifted he remembered what he was awake for.

He rolled over and speed dialed Bones cell phone number. It rang and rang seven times. Then a voice spoke in the background.

"_Damn_, _It's your phone Tempe I thought it was mine."_

As she walks by him, completely naked he slaps her bare butt. She yelps an ouch, but smiles at him.

"_I never could resist a naked ass."_

She is greeted by a dial tone only. Intrigued by who call so early she *69 the call.

The phone rang thru five rings then the answering machine cut in.

"_You have reached the phone of Special Agent Seely Booth I'm out of area please call back later."_

Shit Booth called, I wonder if he heard anything before he hung up? She speeded dialed her home. Max answered on the first ring.

"_Tempe where are you? Booth called and said he wants Christen to visit by tomorrow or he going to court to take her away. Did you talk to him? What happened?"_

"_My cell rang and Jack thought it was his so he took the call and call me from the shower to answer. I told him he could have gotten out of bed and given me the phone. He slapped my bare ass. and when I answered the phone it was a dial tone so I *69 it and it was Booth."_

"_Tempe your sleeping with this Jack ?"Well yes it was only sex, we have dated for four months now."_

"_Tempe I thought you were trying to change your life not relive it before you married Booth. Your not divorced from him yet._

_Now he has the upper hand by your thought less actions. Get the hell to work and call Booth and grovel and tell him it was not as it seemed. And do not admit you sleeping with that __**Jack person**__._

_Also drop him like a __bad habit he's no good for you.__."_

"_Dad I'm sorry you got involved and I'll take it from here. I like Jack so he continues, dad, sorry."_

Her father hung up on her. She tried to call back but he did not pick-up. She knew her father was mad at her and so was she mad at herself. Being lonely and two bottles of wine and she let herself be taken to bed, again.

Jack was good but nothing like Booth. Damn Booth he spoiled her for everyone else. She's doomed to have seconds in men her whole life.

She called Booth at the Hoover, and a female voice answered.

"_This is the office of Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth, My I help you?"_

"_This is Dr Temperance Brennan, his wife please put him on the line."_

"_Dr Temperance Brennan, I know who you are. Agent Booth left the office. He did leave a number only you could reach him at. _

_Do you want that number?"_

"_Yes please ."_

"_Area code 617-898-6788, EXT 4343. Did you get that number I can give it to you again if you wish?"_

"_Thank you I have it."_

Bone felt that the woman was treating her like an idiot. Why was she answering her Booth's phone?"

Mad at the woman, and her tone, she call the number.

"_898-6788 what number do you wish?"_

"_4343 please."_

The please is cut off and the phone rang just once.

"_Booth."_

"_Booth where are you? And why did you call last night?"_

"_Well hello Dr Brennan, my wife, good to hear from you after nearly a year."_

"_Ok Booth what do you want from me?"_

"_I want to see my daughter. I want to see her ASAP. I'm sure your new bed mate will like more alone time with you."_

"_Booth we are legally separated I can date anyone I want."_

"_Temperance you can bed, and F__**__k anyone, everyone you want. _

_Just let me see my daughter for a few days that all."_

"_I think about it and get back to you Booth."_

"_I want to pick her up tomorrow morning."_

"_I will tell you when you can see Christy."_

"_No Temperance you took my daughter out of the country, _

_without asking the court. _

_I am going to go back to court and get my daughter back. _

_Tell __**Jack Van Dam, **__he a lying, cheep Lawyer who has a wife here in the States. How you let that slime ball, stick his cock in you makes me sick. _

_So tomorrow at ten at the Central Police Station on Ninth Street, Bye."_

Bones was very upset that Booth found out who she was dating, and sleeping with. She was well aware that Booth was very correct about her taking Christen out of the USA, Jack told her they could clam it was temporary but she was coming up on a years time and that was more than temporary.

She called Max and asked if he would meet Booth in the morning. He told her he wanted out of her life until she dumped Jack.

He said she was going to have to face Booth alone. To say she was upset would not even cover half of the fury she felt.

Her life has gone to shit again what in the name of all the universe could she have done to justify what was happing to her.

Abandon by her real family, in foster care where she was abused and raped. Finding Booth then having him reject her then the got back together. Having their baby together, they were so happy together. The Sully's kidnapping her raped her setting her up for Booth to find. Booth going of on her, taking her to court. Making her 'so called friends' turn against her before they even talked to her. The need to run again, the Jack, Married in the us courting her into bed. Good god I hope I'm not pregnant by him. She sat down on the couch and cried hard for a long time. After a long cry she went home to her baby and to face Max.

When she walked in Christen walked over to her and motion her to be picked up. She lifter he up and hugged her and told her how much she loved her.

"_Dad I talked to Booth and I think I'm going to give full custody to him full time. Jack married and he's gone. I'm telling my work I am leaving in two weeks. What I do after that needs work."_

"_Tempe, baby are you running away again?"_

"_Yes in away I'm too hurt to be any good to my Daughter or to you. After I get my head, and heart together I am go away. I will not tell you dad as you have been hurt by my actions."_

She walked into her room and locked her door. She call Booth at his new number.

"_Agent Booth."_

"_Booth it me please do not hand up."_

"_Why the blocked number Temperance."_

"_You calling me by my full name is why. I needed to talked to you and I did not think you would take my call."_

"_Go on what do you need to talk about?"_

"_First I'll meet you with Chris, tomorrow. I am giving up my rights to her and giving you full-time."_

"_Full time for how long?"_

"_For ever, I am not a good mother. You are a good father. I need help to go on with life, so she needs a stable home I do not feel I can give her that. Yes I am going away for sometime. Not even Max will know where I am so do not try to find me. I'll find you when I'm fixed. Booth I still love you, but I am not sure I am in love with you anymore. Please ask nothing more of and meet me tomorrow."_

"_OK Bones see you tomorrow. Bye."_

They met the next day they said only the necessary words of exchange. Booth and Chris left holding each other and smiling. Bones left crying and very sad. The were never to meet for two-year, and many things were to change.

Stay tuned for more. Not a cliff just a what could be.

Next up **Sully** get his, in _spades._


	4. Chapter 4

A Bad ending for a happy story

_A Bad thing happens to Bones and Booth takes the wrong track._

Rated M OOC of B

Chapter 4

**Two years later in a Washington, DC Court lobby**

They met the next day they said only the necessary words of exchange. Booth and Chris left holding each other and smiling. Bones left crying and very sad. The were never to meet for two-year, and many things were to change.

* * *

The TV stand up reporters were doing their intro for the noon news. This was the opening day for the trial of a former FBI Agent accused of Kidnapping and raping an other Agents wife. The defense claimed it was consensual and that the wife was in full use of her fatalities and did it willingly as she was in love with him not her husband. Their was speculation that the wife, Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth would not testify as she had been out of touch for almost two years. The doors to the court room open and the taping stopped, as the reporters entered the room.

One of the first reporters to enter the room was Hanna Burley.

She scanned the room seeing Booth sitting with the other squints. As the clerk entered the room Booth and the Squints went out a side door in to a room that was sound proof so they could not hear the tester money till they took the stand. This told her that they would all being witness's against Tim Sullivan. The court came to honor and the Defense asked for a side-bar. Sitting in the front and being able to read lips somewhat she knew the defense was asking why Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth was not in court and was she going to testify? The talk was short and the lawyers returned to their own seats.

The clerk read the charges against Timothy A. Sullivan. They were Kidnapping of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, the forced imprisonment of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, the Rape of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth. Molestation of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, and several minor charges.

Sullivan's Lawyer stated his client pled **Not Guilty.**

The State gave his opening statement .

"The State will prove that on the date given on the charges that Timothy A. Sullivan did Drug, kidnap and rape Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth . He also imprisoned her using drugs' and used force keeping her in a motel room, raping her often."

The lawyer for the defense state "that Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth was a willing partner in the events and no rape ."

The first witness was **Dr. Jack Hodgins PhD **of the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab, he gave them his three doctorates.

He stated that the samples of blood and semen, and vaginal fluids was from Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, and Mr. Timothy Sullivan.

The defense asked if he worked with Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, he answered yes he did. He i s asked if working with her would taint his findings. He said no would never happened, and he sent out samples to the Forensic team at UCLA. He's thanked and left the stand and went to sit in the seats behind the DA's bench.

The next witness was _"__**Dr. Dianne Marks MD, PhD. MSN**__. _

She relayed her receiving Dr Brennan at he clinic. She related her findings and the test that she and her staff preformed. She stated that Dr Brennan showed signs of forcible rape and was still heavenly under the effect of three drugs. She named them and the strength and their effects upon the woman she treated.

The defense questioned the reason for thinking rape as opposed to rough sex. She explained the damage done and the effects of the drug to allow the woman to act. She's dismissed with no more questions.

The next witness was the private detective _"__**John M. Adams.**_

He told the story of his work in the case. The defense had no question except who hired him.

It was noon as the court was recess till two in the afternoon.

At five minutes after two in the afternoon the judge entered the courtroom and sat down and asked the Distric attorney to begin.

"The State calls Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth to the stand. From the back entrance to the courtroom the door all but court officials entered stepped the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth . She's dressed in a blue business suit with a white satin blouse. A single band of white pearls were around her neck. Her auburn hair was down and in curls, framing her face. She was thinner and she looked younger than before she left. She walked slowly in her black sky-high heels, taking care not to trip. She stood before the clerk and took the oath to tell the truth. Then she sat in the witness chair.

"Please tell the court your full legal name spelling your last name."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth , Three PhD. MD.

B.. R.. E.. N.. N.. A.. N hyphen B.. O.. O.. T.. H

"What is your field of work?"

"I'm Forensic anthropologists, also an MD And I work for the Central Interglence Agancy"

"Please tell us your story of the night in question."

Bones told the story exactly as it happened in her mind.

Dr Booth were you a willing partner to the sexual experience?"

"No I love my Husband and would not free engage in intercourse with an other. And never with Mr. Sullivan"

"Were you injured in this event DR.? If so how bad."

"My bowels have been injured I wore a colonoscopy for a year. My vagina was scraped and rebuilt, and I needed plastic surgery on my breast. I have seen a Physicist for three years."

"What effect did this event have on your marriage?"

"My husband filed for legal separation and divorce, and ended up with full custody of our daughter."

"_How often have you seen your husband in the last four years?"_

"_Twice, once to get our child, and once to give her up."_

Next the defense lawyer took over. He approached her as if she radiated evil and he did not want to get any on his three thousand dollar suit

"_Dr. Booth this trail is basically your word against Mr. Sullivan. Is that not true.?"_

"_And many other."_

Her answer is cut off

"_Yes on no Dr Booth, **only**." _

"_Using logic only, Yes."_

"_Dr Booth why are you divorcing your husband and moving on. Are you waiting for Mr. Sullivan to be proven not guilty so you and him can be joined together?"_

"_Objection your honor the defence is spinning a tail not asking a question."_

_Bones raised her voice tuning to the Judge she spoke._

"**_Your Honor can I please answer that long question in my own words?"_**

"**Yes Dr Booth."**

"**First My legal name is Brennan-Booth. I only Dr. Brennan , when working as a Forensic anthropologist. I have no nick-names except my husband calls me 'Bones'. MR. Sullivan was never allowed to call me Bones even when we,… we were **together. _When Mr. Sullivan sailed out to sea on his boat with out me that was the end of my feeling for him._

_That Thursday night he came to my office he drug me then he raped me. Then abused me and my body. I am not divorcing my husband and moving on because he is my only love. He is a Catholic and __we__ do not recognize divorce. _

_To have unprotected sex with a man not my husband, is not anything I would do willingly. _

**So Tim 'Sully' Sullivan, you raped and molested me and it was non consensual. You gave me drugs, up my nose. Injected in my body and the up my vagina, and my ass."**

The defense lawyer who was waving at the Judge all the time Bones spoke, screamed at the Judge.

"_**Objection…,objection.. Miss trial your Honor."**_

"_**Every one sit down, Clerk please remove the Jury**__."_

The jurors left several mumbling to they selves.

"_**Side bar please you Honor**_**?"**

The Judge motion them up to the far side of the judge's bench. Each side pleaded their feeling about what was to be done. The Judge moved to the center of his bench bent to the clerk and gave him orders.

"Will the c_lerk please return the jury to the courtroom."_

One by one in single file the jurors filed in and took their seat."

"_**Member of the jury what you saw and heard when last in the courtroom. Was very confusion. You may take what Dr Brennan Booth. You must rule out the emotion expressed at the end of her answer. You must decide this case on testimony presented not the emotion of the witness."**_

"_Does the state have anymore witness?"_

"_The state rest it case."_

"_Defense are you ready?"_

"_Your Honor we would like to wait to tomorrow as were now ready for the State to end its case so soon."_

"_Ok This court is in recess till ten am, tomorrow."_

The defense called several Forensic anthropologist, with less knowledge than Bones. None of the former students of Dr. Brennan would terrify for the defense. The defense call a MS Myra Scott who testified she heard Dr Brennan Booth express her love for Sully. The state proved that Dr Brennan Booth was out of the country and Myra paid five thousand dollars to lied for Sully.

The defense rested and asked the DA for a conference. He wanted to comp a plea. The DA refused.

The next day the lawyers gave their closing statements and the Judge gave instructions. They toddle off to the jury room to talk. Four days later the Jury asked for

definition of rape as opposed to non-consensual sex. The Judge explained it out the difference and the penalty for each. The jury took the night and all waited for t down.

At nine Bones received the call that the jury had a verdict. They all tramped to the court-house. In the lobby Boot stood and faced Bones.

"_Bones can you, and will you take a moment to speak with me?"_

"_Booth I am so up tight now, but a minute is about all I can give you."_

They went into an open room and closed the door.

"_Bones one question You said I was a catholic and we do not believe in divorce, What the 'we', did you happened to have a mouse in your pocket?"_

"_**Booth I do not know what you are talking about. I am a Catholic as of April of this year. I now going to meet you haven then we can start again. Booth I truly do love you and I'm sorry I caused you pain. Now I must get into court."**_

Bones turned around and left the room. Booth followed scratching his head.

"_Termites Booth?"_

"_What? No I'm confused, by a statement Bones just made. I'll talk to you Sweets after this is over."_

The courtroom packed real SRO. They all stood as the Judge entered The judge seem jumpy about the verdict. He did not know what it was but he knew it would be all over the media at noon and five news.

"Do you the jury have a verdict?"

The Forman of the jury answered the Judge.

"Please hand the verdict to the clerk."

This was the way every it's done in this court system.

The Judge read the verdict and wrote down something on a pad on his bench. The Judge then handed the verdict form to the clerk to give back to the Forman.

"Will the Forman please read the verdict."

On the first charge: Being Kidnapping of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth,

We find the defendant _**guilty.**_

On the second charge: The forced imprisonment of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth,

We find the defendant _**guilty.**_

On the third charge :the Rape of Dr Temperance Brennan Booth.

We find the defendant _**guilty.**_

On the fourth charge :Molestation of Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth,

We find the defendant _**guilty.**_

It was the same for all the remaining charges. Sully lawyer asked for bail till an appeal could be made. The Judge said no bail. Then he stood to sentence Sully.

"Mister Timothy A. Sullivan you have beer found guilty on all charges. Before I sentence you I have to say you are despicable person, you kidnapped the wife of a friend, then you drugged her, raped her and conspired to destroy her marriage. You said you loved her but it seems like you hated her and wanted to destroy her.

I'm sentenced you to Ten years on count #1 Ten year on count two. Life without parole on the charge. 20 years on count four. Also the max amount on all counts. Take him away he makes me sick. Court dismissed."

The court room emptied quickly Sully's few friend trying to get away from him, so the stink of a rapist would stain them. Booth and the squints left together. Bones, her father and her man friend went out a side door guarded by court officers.

Booth and the squints got caught by the media looking for a headline.

"Agent Booth are you happy with the verdict? Agent Booth do you still love your wife after all that has happened? Agent Booth, Agent Booth , Agent Booth, Booth who made a promise to himself to say nothing, popped, his brain is fried, he could not keep it in a second longer.

"**STOP, stop, stop, stop,** Leave me alone. I made a mistake in judging my wife before engaging my brain. Bones is a wonderful, gentle woman who has the ship of the world dumped on her, a lot of it from me. They is no justice or sane reason for what Tim Sullivan did to her. He hurt me not her, he made me the laughing-stock of the FBI not her. Because of this she has not seen her daughter for over two years. All this because a sick man wanted her and if he could not have her, he destroyed her. I have nothing more to say."

Seely was totally red in the face and so mad that he was ready to shoot the next person who asked him a question. It was his Boss who spoke to him and told him to take a few days off before coming back to work. Booth, and Bone went home separately to different apartments.

Bones cried herself to sleep her new friend slept on the couch, nothing new for him.

Booth drank himself to sleep and paid the price in the morning.

The next morning Bones was in the shower when Max called.

Bones new friend chose not to answer the phone.\

**Who is the new friend and what did Max say to him, then Tempe.?**


	5. Chapter 5

A Bad ending for a happy story

_A Bad thing happens to Bones and Booth takes the wrong track._

Rated M OOC of B

* * *

_Bones cried herself to sleep her new friend slept on the couch, nothing new for him. Booth drank himself to sleep and paid the price in the morning._

_The next morning Bones was in the shower when Max called._

_Bones new friend chose to not answer the phone._

* * *

Chapter **5**

After the pressure of the trial everyone who had any contact with either party gave a sigh of relief. As they exited the court Booth went looked for Bones. She was nowhere to be found. As Booth was about to give up The District Attorney came up to Booth.

"_Agent Booth I do not like you for what you did to your wife. That being said she must feel something for you, she gave me this letter and made me promises to give it to you on the way out, so here take this and do me a favor do not hurt her again, or what Sully got will look like a vacation."_

He walked away shaking his head.

The note

Booth ; please wait a week before you try to call me. Bones

Booth had waited for a week before he tried to see or speak to Bones. On the day eight at 8 in the morning her pressed the speed dial assigned to her #1 and waited. He counted the rings. On the sixth ring a sleepy voice not Bones answers.

"_Is Temperance Brennan their please?"_

"_No, I have had this phone number for over a year and you are the first one to call for her. You can try 202-369-5765. That the number she gave me to give to someone with boots. Good by."_

Confused and curious to Booth dialed the number.

"_You have reached the number of _**H**omeland **I**nternet **S**ervice_. please enter your exchange number or code number."_

"_Booth waited to long and the line went dead. What was this company HIS_.

A light went on in Booth head, Bones said at the trial she worked for the CIA. Booth called the number back as the recording ended he punched the key for code. When the phone asked for the code Booth entered 26663. A phone started ringing.

"_You have reached the phone of Dr. Booth, Dr Booth is not taking call please leave a message and she will call back when needed. Oh well thank you" _

The voice on the message was Bones so he left a message.

"_Dr Booth would you please call Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth at the Hoover Building."_

It was after seven that night that she called. The caller ID is blocked, so Booth did not who was calling.

"_Hello, Agent Booth."_

"_Hello to you __**Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth.**__ This is Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, returning your call sir."_

"_Well Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, you said to wait a week to call you. Do you need something from me?"_

"_Yes I would like to see my daughter for a little time." _

"_I told you over two years you could see and visit anytime."_

"_I know Booth but it has been a long time and I did not know your feeling about my seeing her."_

"_Just tell me where you are and I'll bring her to you and pick her up when you want."_

"_That the problem, I would rather come to you, please."_

"_Do you know where I live?"_

"_Yes I have gone by your house many times in the last two years."_

"_OK…. When do you want to come?"_

"_Would Saturday be alright with you about nine in the morning?"_

"_That would be fine Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth. Saturday at nine."_

_Thank you __**Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth, see you then."**_

Both hung up their phones and both looked a like confused.

Saturday Booth was up at five am, earlier than normal. He woke Chris at sever thirty, and fed her breakfast before telling her that she was going to meet her mother. Chris was five years old now and just half way thru Kindergarten. She was very smart and they were going to advance her to second grade next.

Chris was a mixed up girl, she wanted to see her mother and at the same time she hatred her and did want to see her.

"_Dad why is she coming to see me?"_

"_You're her daughter and she gave birth to you and she loves you very much."_

"_So where has she been for the last two birthdays dad?"_

"_Baby you need to ask her, I do not know the answer."_

(Things to come: Bones getting to know her daughter

Booth and Bones working out the LOVE/Hate for each other

Bones new job?)

At the exact time asked Booth door bell sounded. Checking the pipe window Booth looked into the most beautiful blue eye in the world.

Booth and Chris walked to her. Bone bent down and spoke to Chris.

At nine am a silver sports car drove up to the house. Bones got out of the dressed in jeans and a white sweater, and high-heeled boots.

"_Cone in BO…Dr Booth."_

"_Chris this is Dr temperance Brennan Booth your mother."_

_Glad to finally meet you mother."_

"_Do you remember me?"_

"_I'm sorry I do not remember you. You are only a person in a photo with dad."_

"_Chris that was rude. Say it like you mean it or don't say anything at all."_

"_I sorry but you went away for two years. Where were you and why did you not come seem."_

"_I love you Christen and I'm sorry for not seeing you for_

_so long."_

"_Bones lets go in the house and get to know each other. _

'

Chris ran away to her room. Booth watched her go, then turned to face Bones. All he could see was tears flowing like a river down her face. Her face also was turning pale.

"_Bones come sitting on the couch, you look like you're getting sick."_

"_Booth I'm so sorry I up set her and you. Maybe I should leave. Tell her I always will love her. I miss her so much and I'm sorry I have miss so much in the last few years."_

"_Please stay Bones we have to talk about you and Chris and me. I also missed you and am very mad at you also. Why two years with no contact, and what is this HIS company you have office at?"_

"_Both I always trusted you in everything We did. You hurt me so bad , that you believed Sully over me. I had your child, I was happy, and complete. Then Sully knapped , rape and hurt me and you believed him. You never asked me what happened, I sent a message to you to ask you to please talk to me and you refused me my chance to tell my story."_

"_I'm sorry Bones I messed up I was mad I thought you went back to Sully."_

"_Booth I lied in court."_

"_You lied about what Bones?"_

" _I was doped up and could not control what he did to me. I remember every single conscious moment. I remember him slamming into me call me a whore, a cunt. I remember him destroying my ass. The pain was the worst I have ever endure. _

_He bit me and chew on my nipples all the time telling I would never be any good to you after he was done. I had three operations on my bowl and rectum It was only a year ago I could have a normal bowl movement. I have had two operations on my vagina to repair the damage he did. Something have never return, I can't climax anymore." _

"_Oh my god Bones you went thru all this by your self, and it all my fault."_

"_Booth it over I have got help for almost two years. I now feel I need to face the people who hurt me, and who I hurt. Chris is the first person I must make right I hurt her the most."_

"_Bones please let me help you with Chris."_

"_Booth I thank you for the offer but I must do it my self for it to mean anything."_

"_Christine Booth come out here now."_

"_Dad I do not want to talk to her."_

"_Chris she is your __**MOTHER**__, never ever refer to your mother as her. She carried you for nine months, thru thick and thin. You were born outside in a stable with only me and your mother. A bad man who use to be __**OUR**__ friend hurt your mother very bad. _

_I made it worse by not talking to her. You will not hurt her more by not talking to he and here what she has to say._

_I'm going out for a walk and taking the dog so talk and listen. When I get back I want to here you talked. You do not have kiss and make up just talk."_

With that Booth took the dog and leash and left them alone.

Booth walked that damn dog for over an hour. He and the dog were wanting to end this walk and get something to eat. As they entered the house the smell of something wonderful filled their noses. Both him and the dog went thru the house to the kitchen.

"_That smells like 'MAC & Cheese"_

"_Mom show me how to make it. Mom said it was your favorite food in the world. Is it Dad?"_

The smile on both their faces was like a light in the dark room.

"'_MAC & Cheese' is my most favorite food in the world, and the two most beautiful girl in the world made it for me."_

_Booth you expanding the world to…..I'M s-o-o-o sorry I slipped back into my Dr Brennan self. Ok I back to Mom mood now_."

"_Mom you are so funny when you talk like that."_

They ate lunch then Chris went into her room to do some work on her project for school.

"_Bones would you tell me what you said to Chris to change her around so much."_

"_Booth what we talked about was between us, Mother to daughter. "She ask some very deep questions about US and what was going to happened."_

"_What about us? Is they an us, will be an us in her life or is it mom visits or dad visit?_

"_Booth she asked the same questions. I can not answer them. Neither can you answer about us. I have a home in North Carolina, and I have a friend who lives with me. _

_I became a Catholic, so I will never divorce you. So I'll never marry again. _

_Unless you want to divorce me then I'll let you go."_

"_Bones I'll never divorce you. You are the one and only so we are stuck together. You have a home in North Carolina, and a friend who lives with you. Is it serious between you two?"_

"_It's two new to say, and for your information there is no sex between us. Any special friends with you?"_

"_Just the neighbor next door she 66 and still beats me in bowling every Tuesday."_

"_When can I visit Chris again?"_

"_When ever you want Bones. She is your daughter."_

"_I' would like to come back next weekend, but my work sometimes get in the way."_

"_About your work?"_

"_I work for the CIA, undercover at HIS. What I do is classified and I can not tell you."_

"_Just be careful, I just got you back in our lives, we do not want to lose you again."_

"_Booth we still have a lot of ground to cover about the US, before we can be at the least Best friends. Can I say good-by to Chris?"_

"_You're her mom go do it."_

Bones went to Chris's room and knocked on the door.

"_I have to go now but I will be back Chris. I love you so much and an glad we talked."_

Chris ran to her and grabbed her in a big hug.

"_Mom I love you and will miss you please come back to us."_

"_I'll be back that is a promises my baby girl."_

They kissed and Bone went to the front door and met Booth.

Booth hugged her and told her he hope they could work out their differences.

Booth was semi happy he stilled loved Bones but he could see miles of bad road between where they were now to best friends or more.

Bones drove away sad. She was very happy to see Chris after two years. She was very sad she could not tell Booth the whole truth about her. She turned on her blue tooth phone and made a call.

"_I'm is DC headed to the office then home. Me too… no I will not say it over the phone. Maybe we can cuddle tonight… bye."_

She would be home soon her house was just over the state line and the highway was empty tonight.

Who is Bones special friend who she may cuddle with?

IS they any future for B&B ?


	6. Chapter 6

A Bad ending for a Happy story

_A Bad thing happens to Bones and Booth takes the wrong track__._

Rated M OOC of B

_Bones drove away sad. She was very happy to see Chris after two years. She was very sad she could not tell Booth the whole truth about her. She turned on her blue tooth phone and made a call._

"_I'm is DC headed to the office then home. Me too… no I will not say it over the phone. Maybe we can cuddle tonight… bye."_

_She would be home soon her house was just over the state line and __the highway was empty tonight.__

The Whether was warm in the National Capital and the tourist were out in droves. As it was a Saturday the were extra thick on the Mall. They were so thick no one notice two men in coats on a 90 degree day following a tall woman and a child. Every one could see they were mother and daughter. They were joined at the coffee cart by tall rugged but hansom man in a white shirt with a big gun on his hip and a shiny gold badge on his belt with a 'corky' on his belt buckle.

"_Dad you found us."_

"_I'm FBI that what I do find people, and I will always find you ."_

"_Booth this is a pleasant surprise . What brings you out ? I thought you had a case?"_

"_Yes I do, I going to Boston for two days, so could you take Chris to Angela's when you have to leave?"_

"_Ok Booth you know that Ange and I have not spoken since the trial."_

"_I call her and told, ask her, to be civil to you for Chris, and my piece of mind. We are just starting to be civil to each other and I do not want anything to hurt that."_

"_Well thank you Booth, I think we are making progress to a friendship I don't want to end what we gotten so far. I will gladly take my daughter to Angela's home, when we're e done for the day."_

"_Great Bones thanks again I have to go."_

Booth stepped up to her and kissed her cheek and ran off.

"_Mom…. did dad just…. kiss you?" _"_Yes he did, on the cheek but it was a kiss."_

_Mom he still loves you but he still mad at something."_"_I know sweetheart, I know. Lets go to the diner and have something to eat."_

"_Great I am getting hungry mom."_

At eight that night Bones and Chris walked slowly up to the front door of Angela's and Jacks Castle.

"_Mom I had a great day today I want more of them. So maybe one of text time could we all be together You me and Daddy. Maybe a sleep over?"_

"_Chris I have some problem with you dad and we have to work then out. I'll try to reach out to your dad and talk about this, I can not promises anything will happen."_

"_Oh Mon I love you and daddy so much you have to work it out, it easy just talk to him. He listen good."_

As this conversation was taking place Angela was standing in the door way and heard everything, but said nothing.

"_HI Chris, hello Brennan you look good." _"_Looks are very deceiving Ange, as well you know."_

"_Bye Chris see you next Sunday at eight, Ok?" __"Bye mom, I'll miss you."_

She gave her mother a kiss and went in side.

"_You want to stay and have a cup of coffee?"_

"_Thank you Ange but I have some work to do at my office and I do want to get home sometime tonight, thank you any ways. We should get together and talk, we were friends once."_

"_Call me when you have time. I have plenty of time to drink coffee with you Bren." _"_Bye Ange I'll call soon."_

Bones walked slowly back to her car. As soon as she started up the car and turned on her Blue tooth a call came in.

"DR. _Brennan"_

"Hello Dan..._Visiting with my daughter in DC..… I have to stop at my office then home…..Dan since when do you start telling me what to do, and not to do…..That statement is outrageous. being engaged to a married woman seems like a two-headed cow…. __I am not engaged to you….Were occupied in an affair, that has reached it limits Dan.….. Do what you want I am not coming home tonight so you can get your things out of my house tomorrow."_

Shaking and very up-set and her mind racing at a hundred miles per hour_. _In her head she thought where can I stay that he can not find me. The light came on in her head, and devious smile came over her face.

Booth was mad as hell he flew up to Boston on the shuttle, cheep seats no room at all, and when he arrived they told him the case was over and to go back to DC. Without leaving the airport Booth was bound back to DC. Tired and angered he took a cab to his house.

Dragging his bag into the house. He closed the door then started stripping off his things. When he entered the bathroom he only had his shorts on. He brushed his teeth and hooked at the bathroom clock. It was one thirty and he was dead on his feet, his back ache something bad. Shutting off the bathroom light he walked over to his bed lifted the blanket, sloped of his shorts and rolled into bed.

As he slid in his body came into contact with warm smooth sexy skin. Reaching his hand out he touched something and he knew at once it was a warm female body.

Then he turn on the bedside light and almost suffered a stroke. He was in bed with Bones, his x-wife. Just then she jumped up

"_Booth what are you doing here in my bed?" _"_Bones it my bed in my house. What are you doing here in my bed, in my bedroom.?"_

"_Oh my god, can you hand me your bathrobe please. I have nothing on" _"_I know that Bones , yours is on the chaired right beside you."_

"_You left my bathrobe all this time?" _"_You are still my wife in my church and my mind."_

They both just looked at each other and spoke with their eyes like they did before the blow up.

"_Booth can we just get back in bed and talk?" _"_Sure just talk,just talk, about what?_

"_Can we talk about your feelings for what happened, over the last few years, and your feeling about me, and us."_

"_Ok Bones the easy. Number one first I love you and I am __**still in **__love with you. __My feelings for what happened to you, us. I am so dumb first to think you would go back to Sully. You gave me everything and I just got so Jealous. _

_You sent me a warning with the first e-mail and I missed it. __Then all the e-mail were wrong but dumb stupid me just pushed on."__"Booth what e-mails I only was able to send you one.?"_"_Well I got several telling me to stop bothering you. And that you were running away for sometime." _

"_I never sent them Booth I would never do that."_

Bone was getting very upset starting to have tears in her eyes and starting to shake with emotions. Booth pulled her into a hug. He looked at her face and could not control what he did. He kissed her on the lips, a soft kiss but a kiss. He felt her start to pull back but then she pulled in to him pushing her tongue into his, her body against his body.

An hour later cuddled to gather they both were deep in thoughts.

"_My god Bones we have never done the things we did, ever. Are you all right did I hurt you?" _"_No but I think I might be getting too old for some of the things we did."_

"_Again Bones I do not know what got into me it's just I still have such strong feeling for you it over came logic." _"_It took two of us do the act so we are equal together.."_

"_Bones where have you been the last couple of years?" _"_Booth I want to tell you everything, but it will hurt you and I do not want to hurt you anymore."_

"_Bones I know it's going to hurt but you have to tell me sometime so how about now after we were so into each other?"_

"_Ok Booth I tell you, but have to promise not to interrupt me till I'm done. Can you promise me that?"_

"_It will be very hard to do, but I will promise to try."_

"_After I gave Chris to you I went away to a counseling center, a nut house, for six weeks. After that I resigned from the Jeffersonian, they refused and put me on the inactive list. _

_I was approached by the CIA., I was a CIA asset when in College so they hired me to work for them in the Middle East. Jordan to be accurate. I worked for a company known as **W**orld **P**eace for **V**ictims. I was identifying the reminds of the people found dead in mass graves. _

_A year and a half ago I met a fellow scientist who worked for a different company but still the dated afew times, he was very nice. A year ago I was ordered to leave the country and returned to the USA. Dan also came back to the USA. We met again on the flight home and we started dating then we moved into together. _

_Yes Booth we were physical, sexual, I lost you and was trying to move on. I have always had the deep desire to renew with Christen, my baby Last Friday was the second period I missed. The pee test was positive this morning. _

_This afternoon after I left you I called Dan. He got overly possessive of me telling me to come directly home. He found the test strip in the trash I put out before I left home. I told him I needed to stop at my office and he accused me of meeting you on the side. I got mad and told him I was not coming home I was going to a Hotel. _

_He said I was going with you and I told him the Affair was over to get out of my house by tomorrow. Then thinking He also works for the CIA he could find me. So I came here thinking you were going to be away for a few days, dead wrong ,right?_

_Booth I do not want to carry this baby to term. I know that is something you are against but I took precautions against getting pregnant. Something is very wrong, I think Dan did something to my pills. I dropped them off at a lab this morning to be tested and they will let me know if something was amiss."_

Bones paused to catch her breath and wipe her eyes, then started again.

"_Booth I have always loved you, but I really hated you for what you did to me. By taking me to court you put a tarnish mark on my moral values. It was proven wrong but it still is a mark. _

_When I apply for any other employment, they ask right away to have me sign a morality clause before considering employment. _

_I did nothing wrong so I always refuse, and I never hear from them again. So how will I look having a baby, not by my husband but with a man I was having an affair with. So now You can ask your questions Booth."_

Booth sat still but his head was spinning. Bones is having an affair. She pregnant with that guys baby and she want to terminate the pregnancy. If it was mine would she still do it"

"_Bones I am as you said I would be hurt. In my mind I ask, If she loved me why was she having a long-term affair?"_

"_Because I was trying to forget you, and move on, I did not think you stilled loved me." _"_How that work out?"_

"_It started getting boring and it got me into a bind , when I saw you again I knew I was still __**in **__love with you. Booth I am so confused I'm thinking I may need to go back to the counseling center. Some day I want to just crawl up in a corner and die. Then I think about what that would to you and Chris and I cry for hours. Be honest with me could we ever be a **we** again?"_

Booth got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He was gone about five minutes and returned with red eyes and a glass of water.

"_Bones I've loved you for ever since we first met. We made a child together. We were happy them , Sully, court, you're going away and then your coming back, are very emotional for me._

_Let me take each thing in order. __First I am still __**IN **__love with you, I truly, truly, love you. __Second Chris wants to know her mother more, she wants you to tell her why you went away. And why we do dot live together._

_I was so jealous of Sully when you were with him before he left you that when I saw him having sex with you my mind snapped. _

_I blocked everything we had together out. All my mind saw was you naked on top of Sully with his dick up inside you and you smiling. I think now I hit you on purpose. I was so mad I wanted to hurt you so bad and court seen to be the way. I was so wrong and if I only had stopped and thought about it I never would have taken you to court it should have been Sully. _

_It took a very long time for me to get it right in my mind then I realized how much I was wrong and how much I love you. __Do I think that they is a __**WE. **__Yes I do but we must start now talking to each other even if it hurts. __Saying that I am against Abortion , but in this case I will, willingly go along with you if you do it very soon. Move out of the house with Dan and come back home to us. Again you need to do this now. __Finally I love you and will so for ever."_

Bones answer is delayed while she cried and shook and Booth hugged and held her tight. He rubbed her back in small circles. He kissed her hair, and whispered in her ear that everything would be all right.

"_Booth, I love you I will do everything you ask of me. __One condition is that before we go to bed we tell each other what was on our mind for that day, and we must kiss every time we part."_

"_I love you and will honor each request starting now. Can I make love to you after we nap for an hour or so?"_

"_Yes, yes , yes I love you so much and I'll show you how much after our nap."_

Sunday afternoon at 5 Bones and Booth knocked on Angela's door. It is opened by their Daughter. The surprise in her eyes at seeing both her parents was amassing.

"_Mom, daddy you are here together and smiling. GOD must have listed to me."_

Stepping up behind Chris was Angela who had a very surprised look on her face.

"_Please come in , and Booth what is that look on your face?"_

"_Ange, Bones and I are going to try to work out our problems and we would like you and Jack to help us. We are going to try a three-month test. We are going to get to trust each other and we will need a sitter some of time. Would you and Jack help us?"_

Angela stepped up to booth and hugged him then she moved over to Brennan and hugged her and they both started crying together. Later after coffee Bones and Angela went into Angle's office , studio and talked out what had to be the most tear drenched reconciliation ever.

Three months and a day later. Dan was finally evicted from Bones house and she had it up for sale. Bones test proved to be a false positive and Booth and Bones were both happy for the same reasons. The three months trial seemed to be working and Booth and Bones were going to celebrate.

Bones was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Booth. She chose the red dress Booth bought her in Vegas. She looked so good in it and he had said he wished she would dress in it again. As she stepped in to living room Booth had a shocked look on his face, mixed with a huge grin.

"_Bones you are so hot in that dress, my evil thought want to cancel going out." _"_Booth keep that thought and after we have a intermit dinner, lets see what we feel then."_

They had the dinner and ordered desert. Both were feeling so good together. Bones excuse her self and went to the bathroom. When she returned Booth got up and pulled her seat back so she could sit. Instead of pushing her in he moved in front of her and bent down on one knee.

"_Temperance Brennan would you do me the greatest favor in the world to remarry me and be my loving wife for the end of time?"_

"_Seely Booth my heart is beating so fast and I am not worthy to be your wife but I will try to make everything up to you and yes I will remarry you as soon as you wish. You are my 'Shining Knight in FBI armor."_

They Kissed had desert and returned to their home. Bones would never go to her room for bed ever again. They decided they would never have separate rooms ever again. That night in the mist of love Chris got her second brother. Joseph Max Booth.

.If their is a next Chapter It will be the wedding and the end of the story.

I ask that you remember this is totaly fiction, and all come from my mind, Bones and Booth are the property of FOX, network I us their names and my thoughts.


End file.
